Highschool Tales
by No Good Names Are Left
Summary: Lols, dis is a high school fic with all kinds of sonic characters and maybe OC's and I hopes you like cause its my first story on da sonic section and please review. I dunno what couples will be in it so maybe you should just read and find out? Anyway, maybe it's not what you expect. :D


The room is simple; a nice, warm, inviting red carpet with a yellow square design lies on the floor. In the middle of the room is a wooden desk with four chairs, a big swivel chair on one side, and three noticeably smaller wooden ones on the other. On the side of the swivel chair was a grand window of impressive size, going from near the ceiling to ones knees. On the desk was a desk lamp, some papers, a box with a speaker and a button, as well as a mic attached to it, and a name plate that red 'Mr. Tenant'. Mister Tenant himself was in the swivel chair, looking out his window and at the warm July day. He was a dog, once having brown fur, but as a show to his age, it was gray and all traces of his youthful brown fur were gone. He wore no shoes, as no one saw below his waist inside of his office, but the old dog wore a black suit and a red tie today. Going against his normal code of ignoring the professional clothing and looking more casual… No, today was a special occasion and he felt the need to look his best. Waiting wasn't a strong suit of his, but again, today was a special occasion.

Suddenly, a feminine voice emanated from the speaker on the desk, making the dog's ears perk up with interest. "Mr. Tenant, Mr. and Mrs. Prower are here to see you now."

Tenant spun around in his chair with a grin, he no longer had to wait. The moment he had been waiting for was here finally, and he pressed the button on the speaker before talking into the mic. "Good, please send them in."

He rubbed his hands eagerly together, looking towards the only wooden door that allowed entrance into the room. A few moments passed before it was opened and the three he had been waiting for entered. All three were foxes with bright blue eyes, the tallest being a male with brown hair on his head and brown fur with a tuft of cream fur on his muzzle. He was in a uniform of some sort, blue and red with gold coloring at some parts, a badge or two added onto his chest along with the uniform suggested he was part of the army. But the most noticeable thing that he wore was the black eye patch that was over his left eye. His wife, who was walking closely next to him, was slightly shorter, she had similar brown and cream colored fur, but she had long, wavy red hair and wore a simple blue dress.

Behind the two of them was a small, yellow-orange fox that was presumably their kid. He had bangs that hung over and hid his face slightly, and instead of the cream fur that his parents had, his was white. Due to the fact that he only wore pants and red and white shoes, his chest was exposed and his white chest fur was able to be seen. Although he seemed to be hidden from view behind his parents, Tenant was able to see him, and he motioned for all three to sit down.

As expected, the parents sat down on both sides, while their child sat down in the middle chair, in between them both. A small moment of silence passed before the old dog put his hands together and he leaned forward onto the desk, smiling as he talked. "Well then, it's good to have finally met you both; I'm Mr. Tenant."

He extended his hand towards the father, and shook his hand firmly, proceeding to do so with the female and then clasping his hands together and talking again. "It wasn't a very easy thing to do, but we got your son enrolled… He's a special case, and this was a two month ordeal, so would you mind answering a question Mr. Prower?"

"Amadeus, and what's your question?" The eye patch wearing fox's voice was assertive, not rude, but assertive. Tenant liked that, he was an old fashioned man and he loved when parents just got straight to the point… Beating around the bush wasted time, and wasted time wasn't very productive.

"Well, Amadeus, I'm curious as to why you and your wife want your child to be held back…"

The fox smiled, looking over at his wife, and then at his son, whom the latter of which kept his gaze on the carpeted floor. "Well, Rosemary and I thought that our son needed to be a kid. Skipping all of high school… We felt he needed some social interaction, not to be more of a super smart shut in than he already is."

"Hm… He won't fit in, you are aware of that correct?"

Amadeus opened his mouth to respond, but his wife cut him off before a word escaped his lips, she didn't come along to just be a pretty face after all. "We know sir, but that's all the more reason to try and get him to get out more right? Honestly, every science committee and college was trying to get him to join once his eighth grade year was over… But no high school in the area wanted him just because everyone felt that he was too smart to be a freshman." She shook her head and let out a small sigh, looking at their child, who was trying to shrink into his chair as they talked about him, obviously embarrassed. "They said they'd just be wasting his time, neglecting his intelligence if they kept him in the same grade level as everyone else…"

The old dog glanced at the kid in question, Miles Prower, a fifteen year old child genius with a birth deformity that gave the teenager not one, like everyone else in the room, but two tails. If he wasn't so smart, he would have been a freshman come august… "I understand… I'm glad he'll be going to Richfield though, maybe he'll boost our test scores up!" Tenant let out a short laugh, one suitable for someone as old as he was, and while it didn't cause the Prowers to laugh with him, it did make them all smile a little, including Miles. "That being said, he will not receive any special privileges over any other students, he will be treated like any other senior."

"That's what we were hoping to hear." The father, kept his eye on Tenant, smiling still. "Miles has been treated special for a while now, he needs this… It'll be a good experience, I'm sure."

"Right…" There was a small pause before the dog cleared his throat, looking at Miles expectantly before speaking once more. "What about you, how do you feel about all of this?"

Blinking off the initial surprise of being brought into the conversation, the kitsune glanced up at Tenant and then back down at his feet a few times before shrugging feebly. "I don't know, sounds fun I guess…"

"Heh… Alright then! It's settled." The dog clapped his hands together and reached over to the stack of papers on his desk, filing through them for a moment before letting out an 'Aha!' and pulling out a sheet an sliding it over so the foxes could see what was written on it properly. "This will be his schedule, for students to get the maximum credits and learn as much as possible, we run the school by two semesters, one half of the year will be four classes, and the other half will be another four…"

* * *

A white gloved hand gently knocked on the big wooden doors of the two story house, before joining the other one behind Mile's back as the two tailed fox patiently waited for the door to be opened. He didn't have to wait long as he was soon greeted with the cheery face of Vanilla, Cream's mother.

"Hello Miles, I take it you're looking for Cream and Cosmo? The girls are upstairs… You play nice now." She winked at him, walking away and back into the kitchen as the fox nodded and closed the door behind him. Honestly, he knew his neighbor's house as well as his own. And not just because their homes had a similar layout, he and his best friends, Cosmo and Cream, tended to hang out at Cream's house the most. Cosmo's parents weren't too much fun be around, and Miles honestly didn't like hanging out at his own home with the two girls… Besides, Cream liked it when they were at her house.

It took a few moments, but after climbing the stairs, Miles reached Cream's already opened bedroom door casually, smiling and waving at his two friends, who were both lying down on the bed and watching the TV. Cosmo got up off the floor with a smile, bounding over and gave the fox a light hug. "Hello Miles!"

Cream, a properly colored rabbit in an orange and red dress pushed herself off the floor slightly, giving him a sideways glance and a smile, still trying to watch the TV, which was playing a romantic princess movie… Or something like that, Miles really wasn't paying attention to what was playing. "Hi Miles, how'd it go?"

The fox still had his hands behind his back, and he shuffled his feet a little. While Cosmo hadn't asked the question Cream had, it was clear she was just as eager to hear what had happened. Blue eyes looked around the room, the big bed that sported a darker shade of orange that bordered a red color blanket, the small bookshelf; he even considered changing the subject to what was on the TV… But dismissed the idea after he caught a glance at what was playing; he really hated The Beautiful Beast and didn't even want to think about talking about it. So he let out a small sigh and smiled for them, he didn't like the news he was going to give. "Well, it's final. I'm actually skipping most of high school."

"That's great ne-"

He cut Cream off, looking down at the floor, adverting their gazes. He didn't really want the _'You're so smart!' _routine right now, especially not from his friends. "Most of it, not all of it."

There was a small pause before Cosmo spoke up, her voice as cheery sounding as Cream's. "Well, that's pretty good; our middle school is on the way to Emerald High. You could walk with us in the mornings, and we could all hang out more!" Another pause was felt between the three friends, and when Miles didn't look up, the two girls exchanged concerned looks before Cosmo spoke again. "…Right Miles?"

The kitsune shook his head sadly, not tearing his gaze from the carpeted floor; his voice was quiet and sad. "No, I'm not going to Emerald High… I'm going to the high school on the other end of the town; I have to take a bus you two…" He licked his lips, looking up at them with a frown. "That means we'll only be able to hang out afterschool and on the weekends…"

It was true, both of the girls were just getting into the eighth grade and they knew that even that short amount of time afterschool might not happen with how busy they'd all be, still though… Cream put up a weak smile, as did Cosmo, and tried to reassure her friend that all was not lost. "Hey… We'll still hang out and stuff; you finish your homework really fast anyways…" She got up all the way off the floor, looking at Cosmo with a bigger smile, then at Miles. "Besides, you get to skip a few grades! Would that make you a junior?"

"A senior."

Cosmo gaped, blinking a few times before speaking towards their rabbit friend. "Wow! Cream, we're best friends with a senior! That's pretty cool!"

Miles blushed a little, once more shuffling his feet and glancing back up at the two of them with a small smile finally. "Well… I guess you two are right, we'll be able to hang out still…" He bit his bottom lip for a moment, looking at them worriedly. "Um… Do you think it's really like what it's like on television? Er… You know… High school?"

He'd seen the shows, heard about how ruthless and cruel everyone was at high school… He was glad he didn't have to deal with the whole 'freshmen' thing though, but he knew deep in his heart that everyone at high school would be a lot meaner than they were in middle school. All three of them glanced at his twin tails and gulped, being friends with him induced the two girls to a small amount of teasing, but they knew he had it much harder than both of them… The personal jabs had gotten worse as he had grown up, but he always had Cosmo or Cream to make things easier to deal with… They all silent for a moment, none of them really knew if it was all true or not, but all of them expecting the worse.

* * *

A new pair of pants, paired with a new pair of red and white shoes, and a new grey shirt, paired with his white gloves, and black and blue two strap backpack made the kitsune feel different. New, fresh, ready for anything that came his way or crossed his path… He was standing at the bus stop, alone, looking around nervously for said bus. His bangs were up, out of his face, his fur looked clean and shiny, and although his parent's, as they had stayed home to see him off, both had said kind words of encouragement earlier in the morning… And they did nothing to help calm his nerves. The fox could feel a bead of sweat trickle down the side of his head in the cold, crisp morning air. He licked his lips and messed with his backpack straps… Honestly, he was wishing for two things: His mind to be at ease, and to have a better sense at telling time. He had been standing at the stop sign for almost thirty minutes, his mother had badgered him to get out of bed an hour ago and his anxiety had made him wake up two hours ago. Running on only six hours of sleep wasn't something he wanted on this big day, but he didn't feel tired… Just excited and nervous. He knew the other kids would make fun of him for his extra tail, so… Once he was outside, he had carefully wrapped his tails together expertly to look just like one big poofy tail. He had done it fast, expecting the bus to arrive soon, but he had messed with it a little so it looked more realistic while he waited.

His fox ears perked up at the sound of wheels turning against the road, and his adrenaline spiked as he seen the easily noticeable yellow color and bright headlights of a school bus coming towards him down the road. Miles swallowed the lump in his throat, and took in a deep breath as it drew nearer… Before coming to a stop, and opening up its doors for the fox. The bus driver was a grey wolf, seeming to have a white Mohawk that wasn't sticking up on his head and hazel eyes. "Pass."

Miles blinked for a moment before realizing he had to show the wolf his bus pass, which he fumbled to find. It was in his pocket, and he showed it quick enough to the wolf, taking the small amount of time to study the bus driver. He wasn't old, and he was wearing casual clothes, but he barely spared Miles a second glance, motioning with his head for the fox to get in after seeing the pass.

He nodded, stepping inside and looking farther in the bus, the bus doors closing behind him as the wheels started to turn and the ride lurched forward. Blue eyes scanned the seats to find that most of them… Were empty. Only three other people sat on the bus, a female black cat, a male green hedgehog, and a red female fox, the former sitting in the front and the latter who sat near the middle rows while the hedgehog sat almost in the very back. All three were staring out the window, so Miles couldn't see their faces and that put his mind at ease… He didn't have to deal with any odd looks or jabs at his height, which even for his age, he was short... He sat down near the middle, following suit with everyone else and looking out of the window, letting out a small sigh as he did so. The fox couldn't understand why he had been so tense, this was easy… Taking in quiet, deep breaths, he steeled his nerves and just watched the moving scenery outside of the bus. Going through neighborhoods and seeing the slight morning traffic wasn't very exciting for him, but it helped calm him and set his mind into thinking that this was just another day…

The bus began making a few stops, but Miles was sitting on the left side of the vehicle so he didn't see everyone lined up at the stops, waiting to get on. Similarly, the fox was playing it safe and didn't look away from the window, his breath fogging it up every so often and making him wipe it so he could see easier… He did notice that the bus was starting to get loud with the sounds of other people's voices, and he realized that sooner or later someone was going to sit next to him.

It happened sooner.

At first Miles didn't react to someone sitting down next to him, and just ignored whoever it was… But curiosity got the better of him, and he stole a glance next to him and blinked in surprise at what he saw. A red echidna with dreadlocks and a white crescent mark on his muscled chest, the only clothes he seemed to have been wearing were odd red, yellow, green, shoes and some brown shorts. A one strap backpack hung from his right arm and his purple eyes stared directly into Miles' blue ones, however, his attire wasn't what surprised the kitsune… It was the big hands of the teenager sitting next to him, they were huge! The knuckles seemed to stick out of the red fellow's skin almost…

The two of them stared at one another for a few tense moments before looking away out the window and at the seat in front of them… Respectively.

More time passed, the bus became packed with kids, some kids sitting in groups of three on seats meant for just two, but soon enough the school came into view in the not so far off distance. Miles' felt a lump in his throat form and his nerves un-steel. This, this would be the harder part then getting on the bus. He had it easy being one of the first few on the bus, but as the bus went around to the side of the school where the final bus stop was, the fox was able to see the large amount of students being dropped off or already there… And he understood that school was going to start in around ten minutes, at least, call it a gut feeling but he felt it.

Gulping nervously as the bus pulled up to the stop, he went over the layout of the school one more time on his map that he had folded up in his other pocket, just to be sure he was going to be going to the right classes… The school was split into six buildings, the first being relatively small and near the front of the school-The office. The second being much bigger and near the bus stop, it was a two story building that apparently held all the classrooms pertaining science and math. A similar sized building on the other side of the school held all the classes pertaining to history and spelling… Slightly smaller then the other two before it, another building held all the miscellaneous classes such as art… The final two buildings were auditoriums, one near a big field and track, seeming to be for P.E and other sports, while the other one was for eating and lay in the middle of the school. Miles bit his bottom lip, eyes tracing over the easy to read map of the school as he memorized where his classes were.

He had Mobius Grand History in room sixty seven, followed by Advanced Chemistry in room thirty four, and then Trigonometry in room ten, lunch came next… A hand nudging him slightly jolted him back into the real world, and out of his thoughts. Blinking a little, he looked over at the standing echidna for a moment before realizing everyone else was either off the bus or almost off. Smiling a little, he nodded his head in thanks and pocketed the map to look at later. With the echidna in front of him, and no one behind him, Miles stepped out of the bus and looked around a bit nervously at everyone… Before realizing no one was paying him attention. He blinked once, then twice, and smiled a little bit again and started walking on the pathway towards the big history building. The path to the building was nice and grassy to the sides, young trees providing unneeded shade in the cold morning, and it wasn't overly crowded like he expected. The fox soon made his way inside the classroom, room sixty seven, the school bell ringing shortly after he did so.

Most of the seats were already taken, so he just took one of the few available ones in the middle row, not looking at or paying attention to anyone around him as he sat down. A few minutes passed before the tardy bell rang, and class really started...

* * *

History was straight forward, it was just the teacher introducing himself and going over the class rules before explaining how important history was and what they'd be going over in the class, he was a nice cat... However, as he stepped into room thirty four, for his advanced chemistry class, Miles' noticed that instead of separate desks and chairs, the entire class had large rectangular tables set up for groups of four. Sitting down on one of the chairs in group five of seven, he put his gloved hands together and looked up and down anxiously. The room was bigger than the history room he was in before; a few sinks were also on the sides-most likely for cleaning up… And a large window that allowed a view of the school grounds.

Miles was a little disappointed that his class was on the first floor and not the second floor as he loved being high up… But it wasn't that bad, the classroom still provided a nice view. The sound of someone sitting down in the chair next to him jolted him out of his thoughts and back into the real world. He honestly wished he didn't come back to the real world though, his eyes had fallen upon the woman that was now sitting next to him-and the kitsune's heart skipped a beat.

Another fox, this woman had red fur and similarly crimson hair. Black boots, pants, and a black shirt that matched her black fingerless gloves… While she wasn't looking at him, Miles could see her beautiful sky blue eyes and feared that if he stared any longer, he'd drool and make a fool of himself. Shaking some sense into himself, he looked away before she could notice that he was even looking at her to begin with.

More people sat down, but no one was more eye catching than the vixen that sat beside him. Figuring out from when the teacher announced roll call, Fiona… Even her name made his head spin!

The class by fast, and he was in a daze, even after class, and his train of thought had been derailed almost completely. She was the most beautiful person he had seen in his entire life, that was a fact, and his permanent seat for the rest of the class was right next to her!

Obviously she already had a boyfriend, Miles told himself that, repeated it over in his mind so he understood that fact and didn't get his hopes up in that regard. The fox was observant, and as he walked about, he could see that the television was correct about 'school hierarchy' as people were obviously sectioned up in their own groups and rings of friends. Maybe he was over thinking it, but he was thinking that while these groups didn't seem like to perfectly coincide with what the TV portrayed, it was probably because it was the first day and it would take the rest of the week for the natural order of things to work themselves out…

Suddenly, Miles hit a curb in the sidewalk, one of the slabs in the ground sticking up almost made him fall flat on his face-thankfully it just made him stumble and no one saw anyways… He thanked his luck at the moment, and continued on his way to room 10 for his Trigonometry class, so far, things weren't that bad...

* * *

**I hope I lured in an illiterate fool into reading this or a good critic, seems like the only stories that get reviewed by a good critic is shit stories. This will be not as suspected; Shadow will not be in this till all the characters have been developed, this will come out of this icky high school stage after a couple chapters where I bring the characters personalities to life, and all characters will be put into their most canon like status, hopefully getting their character down as well. I'm trying to put a fresh spin on this, realistic but also going to move out of the damn Highschool zone and work my way into what Sonic games are all about-avoiding water at all costs and collecting gold. But I really want to show the world of idiotic morons that a highschool fic is only painful if you make it so.**

**Tails, or Miles as he doesn't have his nickname yet, is the main protagonist of this story if you're thick in the head and couldn't tell by the 4,000 words devoted to him. I personally hate TailsXCream and TailsXCosmo with a burning passion and personally enjoy things like TailsXWave, TailsXFiona, TailsXAmy, TailsXVanilla, etc, etc. But I won't be close minded and every pairing is given a shot.**

**Oh yeah, Sally's not a bitch in this either.**

**Anyways, if you have any improvements, please tell me. **

**I'll roll out chapter two when I feel like it. **


End file.
